Get on with it!
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 19 of KinkTober!


"...Kacchan," Deku breathed, holding him tighter, his mouth moving over his neck, sucking and biting at his skin.

"What did I say about this foreplay shit?" Bakugou barked.

"C'mon, Kacchan," Deku said, rolling his hips into his, his cock brushing right next to his- both of them so hard, so ready.

"Just get on with it," Bakugou growled.

A hum, then Deku's mouth was covering his. He didn't even bother working the kiss slowly, just his mouth wide open, his tongue forcing his lips to spread for him. For some reason Deku was on a power trip- he was already on top of him, making his legs spread wide while rutting against him.

Hands moving down the muscles on his body and Bakugou felt his mind quickly going fuzzy. He had not idea what the fuck it was- he didn't even like this nerd.

But he sure as hell did enjoy fucking around with him.

What he wanted was to get off and go to sleep. He hated this shit Deku kept insisting on doing- the kissing, the touching… even the fucking cuddling afterwards. He couldn't remember how many mornings he woke up to that nerd drooling on his chest.

"Deku!" he warned, when their mouths separated again.

He hated to admit just how damn good Deku _did kiss_. Of course, he had to teach the jerk how to do it properly. He kept wanting to be all soft about it and nibbling on his lip and that shit. Nope- not in Bakugou's kink.

Growling, Bakugou was clutching to Deku more, pressing his hard dick up into his. He really wished Deku would take a fucking hint.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" he barked.

"Sheesh, Kacchan," Deku giggled out. "If you want it _that_ badly!"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"Please do!" Deku giggled. A mouth covering his and he bit down on Deku's lip. This nerd was taking advantage of his horniness.

Rutting his dick up against Deku again, he spread his legs wider. Taking Deku's hand, he squirted lube onto it and pushed it between his legs. He was over all this foreplay. Either the nerd was going to stretch and fuck him or-

A finger pressing into him, and he was gasping out. "Fuckingnerdwarnme!" he growled out.

"Thought that was what you wanted," Deku giggled, then his mouth was covering his, his tongue deep inside him mouth pressing against his own tongue. Pushing back on Deku's fingers, he felt a second finger enter him and started to slowly open him.

What didn't this nerd get about _fast?!_

Pushing harder at the fingers opening him, he had to back off Deku's mouth when something inside of him lit on fire.

"Hah! Fuck!" he yelled.

"Ah, found it," Deku whispered, then continued igniting that fire deep inside of him.

His nails were tearing up Deku's shoulders and back- but he didn't fucking care. That is what this little pervert got for making him wait. Biting his own bottom lip, a whine betrayed him- slipping out quietly, making Deku stop moving.

"...Kacchan," Deku whispered, kissing his temple, then driving his fingers deeper into him, scissoring him quickly, another finger joining.

He felt like his balls were going to explode if he did not get off soon, and this asshole was only pushing him _right to the edge_ then grabbing him back. Gasping, Bakugou ran his nails down Deku's sides- enjoying the way he hissed out.

"Can you _not_ mark me up?" Deku grumbled.

"You fucking like it! Now die!" he growled, sinking his teeth into Deku's shoulders, making him crying out and his fingers press harder into him.

He had no idea what the fuck it was- there was something about the way Deku's brow knit up, the way his tongue stuck out the side of his mouth like he was working out the best strategy on fingering him. It was stupid cute and he fucking hated it.

"Get on with it!" he spit.

"So impatient," Deku chuckled, removing his fingers and kissing him softly.

He really hated that soft shit. Snapping his teeth, he captured Deku's lip. A yelp and wide green eyes staring at him- it almost made him laugh.

 _That's what this shitty pervert nerd gets!_

Once Deku got out of his grip, he apparently didn't learn his lesson. Bakugou growled when their lips brushed again. A roll of Deku's hips and their cocks were pressed together, making a moan involuntarily come out.

"So cute how you fight," Deku giggled, before lifting off of him, reaching for the lube.

Growling, Bakugou sunk his fingers into Deku's thighs. He knew Deku was just fucking with him- taking his time to open the lube, even making a show of stroking his cock.

"Dammityoufuckingnerd!" he yelled. Here he was, laid out like a gourmet dinner- and Deku wanted to take his fucking time with the appetizer. Reaching for his own cock, Bakugou started to thrust into his own hand. His cock was so full, his balls so tight- he was already close.

"Hey!" Deku squealed, smacking at his hand. "Stop that!"

"I'll kill you!"

"You really need to up your vocabulary," Deku said, grabbing his hips and flipping him over.

 _Finally!_

Sticking his ass in the air, he felt a finger slowly move down his back them back to his rim. Deku was fucking with him again.

"Deku… I fucking swear!"

"Fine, fine," Deku said.

Then he felt it. The head of Deku's cock pressing against him. Pushing back, Bakugou was ready- he had been ready all damn day. He tried so hard during lunch to get Deku to give him a blow job, but right as they went to sneak off- Iida reminded Deku he had class duty. Fucking engine cock-block! Ugh!

Hands on his hips, and Deku pressed in exactly how he liked it- hard and fast. His head falling into his pillow, he let it capture the noises he was making. Like hell was going to let Deku fully hear that.

 _But it did feel so damn good._

His cock so heavy between his legs, and Deku was just holding still.

"Dammit!" he growled.

A quick pull out, then Deku was thrusting _hard_ back in. The grip on his hips and he knew he would have bruises in the morning. Fuck, they both always had strange marks they couldn't explain. Not that it was anyone's fucking business.

"Kacchan!" Deku cried, his hips moving faster and harder- slamming against him. It was loud, it was wet- and it was rough. Each thrust in reaching so deep, igniting that fire even more.

"Is that all you got?" he asked.

"Ah!" Deku moaned, slamming into him harder. Each thrust jarring him to were he had to hold his headboard to keep from being launched off the fucking bed.

Reaching under him, Bakugou grabbed his cock, stroking himself in time with the thrust slamming into him. One hand on the headboard, the other on his cock- _he was so close_.

"Harder! You damn nerd!" he yelled.

The grip on his hips tightened, Deku grunting like a pig behind him- his hand pumping his cock as hard as he could. Each thrust in making his cock spit into his hand. Another hard thrust, feeling Deku's balls slap against his- and he felt as if he were exploding from the inside out.

Letting go of the headboard, he fell flat to the mattress, his cock pulsing in his hand. Deku moaned from where he clenched so hard around him then he was shaking on top of him.

He couldn't breath and his heart was racing. Arms wrapping around him, and pulling him to his side, Deku stayed deep inside of him.

"You can pull out now," he grumbled.

He could feel the way Deku's head shook against his neck. They were spooning and he was not happy about it. Especially have Deku _still_ inside of him and kissing his shoulder. This was not some love making they just did.

"I'm not your personal cock warmer!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you are," Deku mumbled, his face nuzzling into his hair.

Growling, he tried to squirm away, but Deku had wrapped his leg over his and had him firmly in place. He knew once he caught his breath and his bearings, he was going to murder Deku.


End file.
